Night Sky Framments
by greenespeon1995
Summary: frammenti da Night Sky
1. introduzione

**Ciao a tutti, mi è stato fatto notare che sto correndo un po' troppo.**

 **Nessuna offesa presa, credetemi, ho sempre avuto la tendenza a correre troppo, la cosa che mi dispiace è che sto dimenticando di inserire particolari importanti e aneddoti nella mia storia.**

 **Quindi ho deciso di creare questa serie di Frammenti, perché proprio non so come inserirli nella storia.**

 **Saranno tutti corti ma spero che vorrete buttarci un'occhiata.**

 **Grazie ancora per seguire Night Sky.**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono (ma bisogna scriverlo tutti i capitoli? Insomma è chiaro che non li possiedo, non sarebbe FanFiction altrimenti)**


	2. The Moon and the thestral

**The Moon and the Thestral**

Althea odiava il freddo, i mesi invernali in Scozia erano gelidi e umidi.

Il fatto, che ha differenza dell'anno precedente, non potesse rintanarsi nella sala comune vicino al camino non faceva altro che farle sentire ancora di più il freddo.

Tutti pensavano che ci fosse lei dietro gli attacchi, ma non era stata lei!

Justin era un tipo ok, Colin era in qualche modo carino e Ser Nicholas era il suo fantasma preferito; perché diavolo avrebbe dovuto pietrificarli, come cavolo avrebbe potuto, _cazzo._

Pur di evitare gli sguardi accusatori e i bisbigli, che non cercavano neanche di nascondere, ma soprattutto per evitare i due che credeva fossero suoi amici (ah, erano stati i primi ad abbandonarla) si era addentrata nella Foresta per allontanarsi dal castello e il gelo che lo permeava.

L'aria invernale era assai meglio che il gelo che avvertiva nel Castello.

Mentre girovagava senza meta, si ritrovò davanti a uno scheletrico cavallo squamato, non era esattamente bellissimo, ma aveva una certa grazia mentre si muoveva, poco più in là nella radura innevata c'era un intero branco, c'erano anche dei puledri, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma quei 4 puledri erano 'carini'.

"si chiamano Thestral" intervenne una voce, Althea si girò, non aveva notato nella radura una ragazzina (del Primo Anno?) con capelli biondo sporco, nebulosi occhi grigi e ravanelli per orecchini?

"non molti li vedono, sono visibili solo a chi ha visto morire qualcuno, molti pensano che siano di cattivo auspicio, ma in realtà sono molto intelligenti" disse senza mai smettere di accarezzare uno dei puledri.

"Io sono Luna Lovegood, piacere di conoscerti Althea Potter".

"perché mi stai parlando, tutti pensano che ci sia io dietro agli attacchi" Althea era sbalordita, tutti la trattavano come se avesse la Peste e la evitavano, ma ora c'era questa ragazzina che le rivolgeva la parola, non poteva che attendere la risposta e impedirsi di sperare.

Luna sospirò "tutti si dimenticano che tua madre era nata Babbana, e poi lo so che non ci sei tu dietro agli attacchi, chiamalo sesto senso".

Althea iniziò a piangere c'era qualcuno che le credeva, "possiamo essere amiche?" non poté impedirsi di bisbigliare.

Luna si avvicinò e la abbracciò "non ho mai avuto un'amica, mi piacerebbe tantissimo"

Althea annuì piangendo.

"Althea, dove sei?" una voce chiamò, Neville?

"eccoti qui…"(Fred)

"… eravamo preoccupati…"(George)

"…quel piccolo ingrato…"(Fred)

"… finalmente ha ammesso…"(George)

"di essere stato un bastardo con te."(entrambi)

"eravamo preoccupati." disse Neville.

Sembrava che avessero corso la maratona tanto erano ansanti.

"perché mi stavate cercando?" chiese Althea alquanto sospettosa.

"per favore, lo sappiamo benissimo che non sei stata tu a pietrificare Colin eri in infermeria a causa dell'idiota Allock, abbiamo preso quella stessa pozione da piccoli, non è possibile che tu fossi fuori dal letto" Grande, non smettevano di parlare assieme.

"Thea, tu non faresti mai una cosa del genere, tu sei troppo gentile, qualcuno ti sta incastrando" Neville.

"o tutti sono degli idioti che cercano un capro espiatorio perché non pensano con la propria testa" Luna si inserì ancora attaccata ad Althea, anche se stava guardando in maniera strana i 3.

"bè si sta facendo buio, dobbiamo tornare" Neville disse leggermente imbarazzato.

"non ho molta voglia di mangiare nella Sala Grande" Althea era felice che i Gemelli e Neville le credessero ma proprio non se la sentiva di affrontare gli sguardi degli altri studenti.

I Gemelli scambiarono una conversazione silenziosa e Fred disse "ti mostriamo dove sono le cucine lì possiamo mangiare in pace".

Althea era grata per il pensiero e annuì, si girò per invitare Luna quando

"voi andate avanti, io recupero la mia borsa" sorrise Luna.

I quattro si avviarono verso il castello, mentre Luna si fermò a raccogliere le sue cose.

Solo lei notò che il ciondolo che portava al collo, un drago che si mordeva la coda formando il simbolo dell'infinito era diventato luminoso e si era trasformato in un anello decorato con quelli che sembravano granelli di sabbia.

Luna sorrise "sembra che sia il momento che la Famiglia ritorni".

"Sbrigati Luna!" Thea la chiamò senza accorgersi che gli occhi di Luna si erano velati e non sentì mai il sussurro ultraterreno che le uscì dalle labbra.

" _resisti ancora un po' piccolo Cielo, il primo passo è compiuto, il futuro inizia adesso"_.

In quello stesso momento in un ufficio di una Magione un uomo coi capelli neri e gli occhi rossi fissava sbalordito un vecchio pezzo di pergamena.


	3. L'angelo dell'infermeria

**Ciao a tutti, mi ero dimenticata di dire che questa storia sarebbe stata sempre segnalata come completa, ma che avrei continuato ad aggiungere roba.**

 **se nei capitoli c'è qualche punto che vorreste che ampliassi per favore segnalatemelo.**

 **cercherò di scrivere qualcosa di divertente, accetto anche suggerimenti, ma non scriverò niente che poi andrà a scontrarsi con la storia.**

 **grazie a tutti.**

* * *

 **L'angelo dell'infermeria**

Era ora di colazione al quartier generale dei Varia, la giornata soleggiata e tranquilla (per il momento) e i membri delle divisioni stavano spettegolando come vecchie comari nel refettorio.

STOP!

Perché diavolo un gruppo di assassini professionisti stava spettegolando come vecchie comari dopo uno scandalo di paese?

Il soggetto del discorso era il cosiddetto Angelo dell'Infermeria.

Pelle chiara, capelli neri ondulati e due magnifici occhi che facevano impallidire qualunque smeraldo.

Nessuno sapeva quale fosse il suo nome, in due giorni questa bellissima ragazzina aveva spinto i Varia a comportarsi da comari. COME?

E non potevano neanche chiedere informazioni a Mammon, i suoi prezzi erano assolutamente proibitivi, quindi in quel momento, dopo due giorni senza risposta i Varia si erano radunati per un incontro di emergenza e stavano raccogliendo tutto quello che avevano osservano fino a quel momento.

Senza contare che i membri della divisione medica non aprivano bocca neanche se corrotti, sadistici bastardi amavano vederli girare in tondo.

La prima volta che era stata vista fu due giorni prima quando Grunt n. 69 era finito in infermeria per farsi curare le mani bruciate da Fiamme della Tempesta durante un allenamento. L'angelo gli aveva spalmato le mani con una pomata e le aveva fasciate raccomandando di tornare il giorno dopo per farsi ricontrollare, il tono e il sorriso avevano spiazzato Grunt n.69, gli altri membri della divisione medica erano sadici che prima ti curavano e poi ti buttavano fuori a calci.

A seguire c'era stato chi si era fatto trattare un labbro spaccato, togliere un gesso a una mano, mettere dei punti a un taglio di 40 cm (sfortunata vittima di un allenamento con il comandante Squalo, che in quei giorni era assolutamente psicopatico), occuparsi di un occhio nero, ecc.

L'angelo era sempre gentile e sorridente, ma nessuno era riuscito a scoprirne il nome, qualcuno interrompeva sempre prima che venisse fatta la domanda.

Grunt n.35 aveva visto l'angelo chiacchierare con Lussuria e chiamarlo Luss-ne, mentre parlavano dell'utilizzo di Fiamme del Sole per curare.

Grunt n. 74 (lo sfortunato mr. 40 cm e 20 punti di sutura) era finito a fare il bersaglio dell'allenamento per aver interrotto il comandante Squalo mentre stava raccomandando all'angelo un certo trattamento per prendersi cura dei capelli.

Grunt n. 51 aveva sorpreso Belphegor insegnarle il russo, ed era uscito dalla stanza sperando di non essere stato notato, col cavolo che voleva diventare un puntaspilli.

Grunt n.26 aveva sentito casualmente l'angelo richiedere al cuoco che i piatti di carne per lei fossero molto poco cotti, appena scottati, aveva qualche serio problema con l'odore della carne bruciata, ma doveva comunque mantenere un certo numero di proteine nella sua dieta, ordine di Lussuria.

Le uniche cose che potevano essere considerate terrificanti erano il fatto che Levi la seguisse come un cucciolo adorante e l'averla trovata a girare un miscuglio in un calderone mentre Mammon rideva come un pazzo, l'angelo gli aveva appena chiesto se poteva diventare il suo manager finanziario in cambio di una cospicua somma annuale, Mammon aveva accettato.

Insomma tutti non smettevano di spettegolare a bassa voce quando

"come cazzo fai a bere questa roba Thea, il thè è solo acqua sporca" tutti si girarono, nessuno aveva notao l'entrata del Boss e dei suoi guardiani tanto erano presi dallo spettegolare, il Boss era seduto al suo solito posto bevendo un caffè e vicino a lui c'era l'angelo, che proprio in quel momento rispose "primo, tecnicamente anche il caffè è solo acqua sporca e io non ti ho detto che non lo puoi bere, e secondo tu non vuoi vedermi sotto caffeina, divento, come mi hanno definito quando ho affatturato Malfoy abbastanza per tenerlo in infermeria una settimana dopo quelle 12 tazze di caffè, ah sì, _Hex-happy_."

Ok, l'angelo aveva appena risposto al Boss come una professionista, il Boss non l'aveva massacrata e anzi aveva sorriso.

ASPETTA!

Il Sadistico Bastardo, il Diavolo Incarnato stava sorridendo e non sghignazzando.

O era giunta la fine del mondo oppure…

"che cazzo, Boss ha un'amichetta?" sputò Grunt n.46, esprimendo il pensiero n.2 (SUICIDA), solo per essere quasi sfiorato da un proiettile.

"ohi, _trash_ , non insultare mia sorella" Xanxus disse fissando malignamente i Varia nella stanza, X-Gun fumante in mano.

Silenzio assoluto.

Per 3 secondi.

""aspetta l'Angelo dell'Infermeria è la sorella del Diavolo Incarnato?!"" urlarono tutti nello stesso istante passando da Fase Comare a Fase Suicida in microsecondi.

Althea arrossì, totalmente estranea all'idea che qualcuno la chiamasse angelo.

Xanxus invece si infuriò le cicatrici apparvero una dopo l'altra.

Fu così che scoppiò la peggiore rissa che la Magione dei Varia avesse visto da prima che Xanxus fosse congelato.

Lussuria trascinò Althea, scortati da Levi che in quel momento era entrato in Fase Scudo Umano per qualcuno che non era il Boss (pensiero terrificante, significava che Althea era maledettamente importante per il Boss, tanto da far passare l'invidia di Levi e la sua stramaledetta mania di essere fedele solo al Boss in secondo piano), in infermeria per prepararsi al lavoro che la divisione medica avrebbe avuto molto presto.

Nessuno fa infuriare Xanxus senza conseguenze.

E Xanxus fu l'unico ad essere curato da Althea quel giorno.

Che fortunato.

Il giorno dopo tornarono 2 membri della divisione Nebbia dall'Inghilterra, Fase Comare dei Varia fu pienamente soddisfatta.

La vita per la comunità magica inglese era appena diventata molto più pericolosa.


	4. Dobby e i Varia

**oltre 3000 views!**

 **grazie a tutti, vi regalo un alto piccolo frammento.**

* * *

 **Dobby e i Varia**

Quando i Varia diedero il benvenuto ad Althea acquisirono anche un altro inquilino.

Dobby, l'elfo domestico.

Solo che nessun Varia lo sapeva.

Iniziò tutto con oggetti spostati, biancheria lavata e piegata, piatti che non erano stati cucinati dai cuochi o da Althea.

Tutto sembrava puntare ad un poltergeist e l'ultima volta praticare un esorcismo non era stato affatto divertente.

I vari Grunt si muovevano in gruppi, portando croci, aglio, sale e spranghe di ferro.

Lussuria non poteva far altro che curare gli idioti che si attaccavano a vicenda perché non guardavano dove andavano e si scambiavano per fantasmi. Apprezzava però che il fantasma tenesse le bende ben fornite.

Bel era sul sentiero di guerra, il fantasma continuava a spostare le sue cose.

Viper stava affittando l'attrezzatura anti-fantasma, ma calcolava anche i costi per l'esorcismo.

Squalo non vedeva l'ora di esorcizzare il poltergeist, aveva portato via i suoi prodotti per i capelli.

Levi era in missione.

E Xanxus? Aveva meno pazienza del solito, se i Varia in Fase Comare o Fanboy n.1 (Levi a Than) e il suo cosiddetto culto segreto erano noiosi, non c'era niente che batteva i Varia in Fase Acchiappa Fantasmi, l'ultima volta avevano dovuto ricostruire un'intera ala della Magione.

* * *

Althea non capiva perché tutti pensassero che ci fosse un fantasma, Dobby non capiva neanche.

Althea era riuscita a ingannare Lucius Malfoy e fargli liberare Dobby, poiché gli Elfi domestici necessitano di legarsi ad un mago o una strega per vivere Althea decise di prendere a servizio Dobby, il suo primo ordine fu che Dobby poteva indossare cosa voleva (prima però gli aveva chiesto di non cercare di salvarle più la vita, era più facile che finisse ammazzata).

Purtroppo le protezioni succhiavano l'energia di Althea così Dobby decise di aspettare che lei lo chiamasse in un luogo pieno di magia ambientale per non pesare troppo sulla sua Magia (intanto mentre aspettava aveva iniziato ad affilare un coltello e vari altri oggetti appuntiti per quando avesse scoperto chi aveva creato le protezioni).

Mentre Althea era sola a riprendersi dal rituale aveva chiamato e Dobby fu assolutamente deliziato di scoprire che la sua padroncina aveva una famiglia che le voleva bene (senza contare che poteva mandare al diavolo per sempre i Malfoy, se loro erano nobiltà lei era _Royalty)_ e si fosse messo a lavorare extra sodo per dimostrare la sua gratitudine, bé gli Elfi Domestici non si fanno vedere.

* * *

"VOI! non vedo l'ora di esorcizzare quel cazzo di poltergeist" si lamentò Squalo, un bicchiere gli passò accanto all'orecchio.

"lamentati da un'altra parte _shark-trash"_ disse Xanxus mentre lottava contro il peggior nemico dell'umanità: _**Paperwork.**_

Althea invece, seduta sul divanetto dell'ufficio, era confusa "di quale Poltergeist stai parlando Squalo-ni, io non ho visto nessun fantasma".

"Voi! quello che sta combinando scompiglio, no!".

Servì solo a confonderla ancora di più, non aveva visto niente del genere anzi l'intera magione era linda e pinta.

D'improvviso ci fu un sonoro crack.

Sia Xanxus che Squalo puntarono le armi verso l'origine del rumore: una creatura con occhi grandi come palline da tennis, un naso a matita e grosse orecchie.

"padroncina Althea, Dobby ha trovato quello che avevate chiesto" disse Dobby senza neanche preoccuparsi dell'ostilità diretta a lui, mostrando al Bottiglia di vino che Althea gli aveva chiesto di portare per Xanxus.

"grazie Dobby" .

"Thea, tu conosci questo ratto?" chiese Xanxus puntando la X-gun su Dobby, che intanto aveva posato la bottiglia sulla scrivania.

"ni-san, Dobby non è un ratto, è il mio Elfo domestico, l'ho liberato dal bastardo che aveva infilato quel cazzo di diario nel calderone della Weasley" disse esasperata la streghetta.

"Voi! questo è l'Elfo che ha cercato di allontanarti da Hogwarts?"

"Dobby voleva solo proteggere la grande Althea Potter, cose oscure stavano per accadere" ciò fece alzare le sopracciglia ai due assassini "oh, mr. Squalo, Dobby ha sostituito i suoi prodotti, prodotti vicino alla scadenza non sono buoni per capelli" sorrise.

"VOOOIIII! tu sei il cazzo di Poltergeist?" urlò solo per prendere in piena faccia un bicchiere.

" _Shut up"_ Xanxus si massaggiò la tempia, aveva il presentimento che appena Fanboy n. 1 sarebbe tornato, lui e il topo sarebbero stati la causa di parecchi mal di testa.

* * *

Scoprire che non ci fosse un fantasma rilassò i Varia, che rivolsero la loro attenzione a riformare Dobby, se vuoi proteggere qualcuno non gli rompi le ossa, le rompi a chi la bersaglia.

Messaggio recepito.

Risate insane riecheggiarono fino al quartier generale dei Vongola, facendo rabbrividire un certo Boss oberato di lavoro.

* * *

Squalo si stava dirigendo verso le sue stanze, quando sentì delle voci da dietro ad una porta.

Infilò la testa e prontamente chiuse la porta.

Col cazzo che riferiva al Boss che Levi e Dobby, insieme a vari Grunt, si stavano inginocchiando davanti ad una foto gigante di lui ed Althea, cantilendando i loro nomi.

Non da sobrio per lo meno.

Il peggior timore di Xanxus si era avverato, Levi e Dobby avevano creato un Fan Club.

O peggio ancora un cazzo di Culto.

Oh, sì, ubriacarsi sembrava l'idea migliore.


	5. san valentino

**solo una piccola scena che non avevo inserito nella storia principale.**

* * *

 **San Valentino**

Althea non aveva mai festeggiato San Valentino, e dopo il disastro causato da Lockhart il secondo anno era più che determinata a saltare la giornata completamente, solo che l'anno successivo decise almeno di preparare dei cioccolatini al Firewhisky per Xanxus e i suoi Guardiani (con l'eccezione di Viper per lui cioccolatini con crema di fragole), che Dobby era stato più che lieto di consegnare.

E adesso dopo il Ballo del Ceppo non solo stava preparando dei cioccolatini come l'anno passato, ma stava anche decidendo quale cioccolato fare per Kyo-kun.

Alla fine si decise su del Cioccolato fondente aromatizzato alla menta, Dobby era ancora una volta al suo fianco pronto a consegnare il cioccolato allo stoico Guardiano, quest'anno a suo fratello lo avrebbe potuto dare personalmente.

* * *

Intanto Levi, Bel, Luss-nee e Viper stavano spiando il Boss e Squalo in un appuntamento romantico, picnic, passeggiata e tutta quella roba melensa.

Se solo i primi 3 avessero saputo che stavano seguendo un illusione e Viper stava raccogliendo materiale di ricatto.

* * *

Alla fine Althea non potè dare il cioccolato a Xanxus che il giorno dopo San Valentino, nessuno vide i due piccioncini per tutta la giornata, anche se il modo in cui camminava Squalo e il ghigno compiaciuto di Xanxus faceva capire fin troppo bene come avevano passato la giornata.

* * *

Il 14 di Marzo Dobby consegnò ad Althea un pacchetto da parte di Kyoya per il White Day, dentro c'era un bellissimo braccialetto d'argento con diversi charms, un pulcino, una civetta e una nuvola.


	6. Cronache di un futuro che non esiste

**Su richiesta di un ospite, un piccolo scorcio al futuro che non è mai stato.**

* * *

 **Cronache di un Futuro che non è mai stato**

Vernon era stato l'ultima goccia.

Prima del suo terzo anno era accaduto qualcosa, per una settima intera era stata male, febbricitante, delirante, solo Edvige e le sue lacrime le avevano salvato la vita, si era risvegliata alla fine con una disgustosa sostanza nera che sgorgava dalla cicatrice sulla fronte e una tremenda sensazione di _Vuoto, Freddo_ che non era più riuscita a scacciare.

E le cose erano andate sempre peggio, alla fine del quarto anno il traditore aveva ucciso Cedric, Cedric che era un amico, e Voldemort era risolto (la cicatrice sul braccio pulsava, _Disgustosa, Orribile_ ).

E poi era arrivato il 5° anno con il disastro al Ministero, l'aver scoperto di essere stata tradita da quelli che considerava amici (spie, spie di Silente) e soprattutto la morte di Sirius.

E adesso Vernon aveva cercato di _Violentarla._

Ma non c'era riuscito Fiamme gialle le avevano ricoperto le mani e al loro tocco la carne di Vernon era diventata nera, mentre lui ululava di dolore.

Non aveva perso tempo ed era scappata usando la Passaporta che i Goblin le avevano mandato perchè volevano parlarle, avevano finalmente terminato la valutazione dei suoi beni e la mappatura genealogica che aveva richiesto; era arrivata alla Gringott ferita ed era svenuta.

* * *

L'unica cosa buona uscita da tutto questo era il fatto che per la legge poteva essere finalmente emancipata, e lo aveva fatto prima di spezzare la bacchetta, che avrebbe fatto inviare a Silente, e richiederne una nuova su misura ad un fabbricante che lavorava per i Goblin.

Ma la cosa più sorprendente fu ciò che i Goblin avevano scoperto, Lily Potter non era sua madre, non poteva avere figli e quindi aveva trovato un'altra soluzione, aveva contattato una lontana parente che le aveva venduto un ovulo.

La donna era morta, ma aveva un figlio, un figlio che era stato adottato nel Mondo della Mafia da un certo Timoteo Vongola.

Althea aveva un fratello e nonostante avesse paura di essere rifiutata anche dall'ultima famiglia che le rimaneva, chiese ai Goblin di contattarlo, intanto avrebbe sistemato le cose per non dover mai più tornare in Inghilterra.

* * *

Quando Xanxus si era recato alla Gringott per rispondere alla richiesta dei Goblin non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi davanti una ragazzina denutrita, coperta di bende con l'aria non solo disperata ma... vuota.

Sentirsi spiegare che la sua puttana di madre aveva venduto un ovulo ad una lontana cugina, sentirsi dire che quella cosina, che lo faceva sentire protettivo era sua sorella, accese una furia in lui più grande di quella che era seguita la scoperta che Nono gli aveva mentito.

Furia che non aveva fatto altro che aumentare quando lei era indietreggiata spaventata quando le si era avvicinato, quando si era irrigidita perchè l'aveva abbracciata e soprattutto quando capì perchè sembrava vuota, sua sorella _era stata_ un Cielo e ora non lo era più, si era spezzata, ma era sopravvissuta, forse a causa del suo passato lei non sarebbe mai diventata forte fisicamente, ma lo vedeva nei suoi occhi la sua sorellina era una sopravvissuta, una combattente...

era _Varia Quality._

Il giorno dopo ritrovò la scatola che per anni aveva evitato, e quando trovò il contratto non potè fare a meno di maledirsi per aver sempre rimandato.

* * *

Se qualcuno fosse mai entrato nel quartier generale dei Varia e avesse visto il loro Boss e i suoi Guardiani comportarsi in maniera protettiva verso una certa ragazza di sicuro sarebbe corso via urlando che era arrivata la fine del mondo.

Ciò che probabilmente non potete comprendere è che i Varia sono sì assassini, ma non sono del tutto senza cuore e l'arrivo della perduta sorella del loro Boss, _disperata, vuota, spezzata_ , ma con ancora un fuoco che bruciava dentro, aveva risvegliato in loro una iperprotettività che aveva raggiunto picchi allarmanti il giorno in cui, dopo settimane che si era stabilita con loro, erano finalmente riusciti a farsi raccontare la storia della sua vita.

La lista delle persone che sarebbero morte era piuttosto lunga.

* * *

La prima volta che Tsuna sentì parlare della sorellina di Xanxus era terrorizzato dall'idea di incontrarla, anche i suoi Guardiani erano pronti alla battaglia (Hibari era l'unico non presente perchè andato a controllare Namimori) non si sarebbero mai aspettati la dolce e spaventata Althea, che tremava se un uomo le si avvicinava troppo e non amava il contatto fisico.

Dire che dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia i Vongola erano entrati nella lista di protettori sarebbe un eufemismo.

* * *

La prima volta che Kyoya Hibari aveva incontrato Althea lui l'aveva classificata come un piccolo animale e non le aveva prestato altra attenzione.

Apprezzava che lei cercasse di non disturbarlo e anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai non gli dispiaceva che lei gli lasciasse tè e biscotti sul tavolino del giardino quando cercava un po' di solitudine, ma mai una volta aveva fatto rumore per lasciarli anche se naturalmente non cercava di nascondere la propria presenza.

Il momento in cui iniziò ad interessarsi a lei fu un giorno della fine di Novembre, quando la Magione ebbe degli sgraditi ospiti all'ora di pranzo.

Intrusi che erano intenzionati a portare via Althea per farla combattere in una guerra di adulti mentre lei era solo una ragazzina che non voleva più aver niente a che fare con il Mondo Magico e l'Inghilterra (conosceva anche lui la storia di Althea, ma per il momento aveva deciso di solo osservarla per decidere se cambiare la sua classificazione).

Essendo una Nuvola Kyoya apprezzava molto la libertà e il modo in cui Althea difese la sua cambiò per sempre il modo in cui la vedeva.

Quando uno dei maghi l'aveva afferrata per le braccia da dietro lei non si era fatta prendere dal panico, no aveva usato le sue Fiamme del Sole per far decadere la carne del mago e appena la presa si allentò gli infilò il coltello che aveva nascosto nella manica nell'occhio, uccidendolo.

A prima vista poteva sembrare un piccolo animale, ma in realtà era un pericoloso carnivoro.

Solo anni dopo si sarebbe reso conto che il giorno in cui iniziò ad innamorarsi fu quello.

Poche settimane dopo iniziò a corteggiarla come si conviene, dopo aver chiesto il suo permesso naturalmente.

* * *

La prima volta che Byakuran aveva incontrato Althea Potter è stata anche la volta in cui aveva deciso che se la sarebbe sposata.

Il Boss della Famiglia Gesso e Co-Boss dei Millefiore non si era convinto per il fatto che lei era un Cielo spezzato, ma che nonostante questo potesse passare le Fiamme del Cielo, e che quindi non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di Guardiani protettivi.

No, lui era deciso a sposarla per la torta.

La torta che lei aveva preparato come rinfresco al meeting con i Vongola.

E sinceramente aveva una passione per le fanciulle spaventate.

(quello fu anche il giorno del primo attentato alla sua vita architettato da Hibari Kyoya e Xanxus).

* * *

Quando le versioni più giovani dei Vongola erano arrivati Althea aveva deciso di presentarsi e dirgli dove trovarla per risparmiare alla sua versione più giovane almeno il dolore di perdere Sirius (il bazooka aveva un raggio d'azione di 10 anni, perciò era comunque troppo tardi per evitare che lei si spezzasse, e magari così avrebbe avuto qualcuno a confortarla dopo la morte di Cedric).

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di essere riconosciuta né che Tsuna l'abbracciasse chiamandola cugina.

Non avevano raggiunto il loro passato, ma una differente dimensione in cui lei non si era spezzata e viveva con i Varia sin da quell'estate, lì era ancora un Cielo e stava aiutando Tsuna a riprendersi dal sigillo delle Fiamme.

Non lo espresse a voce alta, ma era un po' invidiosa della sua controparte, anche se avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro non avrebbe scambiato Kyoya con nulla al mondo.

Fu per questo che prima che Kyoya si scambiasse con il suo altro io, entrambi fecero preparare una Box Weapon speciale per la sua controparte, stregandola in modo che quella piccola Box bianca seguisse i Vongola X nel loro mondo.

L'ultima cosa che fece prima che i ragazzi tornassero nel loro tempo e lei potesse riabbracciare suo marito, fu augurare con tutto il cuore all'altra Althea di potersi costruire il suo futuro senza paura.


	7. incontri

**ciao scusate se non ho ancora pubblicato il nuovo capitolo di Night Sky, ma ho un leggero caso di blocco...**

 **cercherò di superarlo il prima possibile, ma intanto un piccolo Drabble Omake per scusarmi.**

* * *

 **Una serie di piccole scene e pensieri legati ai primi incontri tra vari personaggi.**

 **Incontri**

* * *

 **Dobby:**

 _ **Levi-A-Than**_

La prima volta che Levi-A-Than incontrò Dobby fu al ritorno da una missione.

E scoprirono di andare d'accordo come una casa in fiamme.

C'era da chiedersi se il piccolo elfo domestico non fosse un Fulmine o semplicemente fosse capace di usare le Fiamme con tutta la passione che metteva nel voler proteggere la sua padroncina.

La cosa faceva sorridere gli spietati assassini, fino al momento in cui i due cominciarono un Culto in cui si venerava Varia no Tenshi e il Boss.

A quel punto iniziarono gli Incubi.

Da dove diavolo era spuntato un altare per sacrifici umani?

* * *

 **Tsuna e Vongola X (tranne Hibari)**

Unica cosa da dire del primo incontro tra Tsuna, i suoi guardiani, Dobby e Reborn: pistola, coltellaccio da cucina, Skele-grow.

Mai Più!

* * *

 **Kyoya**

Versione in miniatura di Kusakabe. Non male con i coltelli. La carnivora ha buon gusto in fatto di servitori.

 **Vindice**

* * *

Ricordarsi di istruire l'Elfo Domestico nell'uso dei passaggi segreti per evacuare in fretta il nostro Cielo.

Modificare la barriera in modo che lasci passare Dobby nel caso di teletrasporto d'emergenza con Cielo.

Tenere l'Elfo lontano dai coltelli da cucina a meno che non sia in turno per sorveglianza del Cielo.

* * *

 **Squalo (versione Femminile):**

 **Timoteo Vongola**

Per una mezz'oretta Timoteo rimase al quanto sconcertato, poi divenne molto supportivo della nuova relazione tra Squalo e Xanxus.

Dopotutto aveva sempre sognato dei nipotini.

Mission "organizza matrimonio" start.

* * *

 **Shamal**

Shamal finì in infermeria con diverse ossa fratturate e ustioni da Fiamma dell'Ira, cortesia di Xanxus che non apprezzò il fatto che avesse dato una pacca al sedere di Squalo.

* * *

 **Reborn**

Reborn non disse niente, ma in segreto si documentò per rifilare la stessa pozione ad un certo Lackey.

* * *

 **Vongola X**

Hibari non aveva detto niente del nuovo stato di Squalo.

E vederselo lì davanti con due dannate bocce... Hayato stava maledicendo Takeshi e il loro dannato duello, mentre Takeshi aveva dato un'occhiata a Squalo e al danno provocato dal loro incontro ed era svenuto con la faccia color peperone.

Squalo se né andò irata a caccia di Xanxus per farlo a fette.

seriamente, Tsuna voleva versarsi della candeggina nel cervello.


End file.
